Whi U Shamepad
The Whi U Shamepad is a controller used by Nintendo's Whi U shame console. Incorporating traits from touchscreen with gamepad, the gamepad incorporates both traditional input methods (such as buttons, dual analog sticks, and a D-pad) and a touchscreen. The touchscreen can be used to supplement a game by providing alternate functionality or an asymmetric view of a scenario in a game. With the Off TV Play function, the screen can also be used to play a game strictly on the GamePad screen, without the use of a television display at all. Conversely, non-gaming functions can be assigned to it as well, such as the ability to use it as a television remote. The GamePad can work in conjunction with other Whi-compatible accessories, such as the Whi Remote Plus and Balance Board. A second controller, called the Whi U Pro Controller, was revealed at E3 2012, featuring a more traditional design, catering to games that benefit from a smaller controller such as Whi's notification light did not provide enough information to be useful beyond whether it had received content or not. With the complexity of modern televisions, designer Shigeru Miyamoto felt that a monitor separate from the console would provide an easier way to check on the console's status without needing to use the television. Its operation as a supplemental display was also inspired by the common use of a second display at karaoke establishments in Japan, which display song information and also allows its users to select their next song. Satoru Iwata stated that the controller's design is intended to provide a deeper experience for all players and allow them to "see games in a different way," a concept referred to as "asymmetric gaming" during its E3 2012 press conference. With the Whi U's Miiverse social networking functionality, Iwata also likened the controller's screen to a "social window", which can allow users to remain connected even if they aren't playing. The Nintendo EAD development team created two controller prototypes: a monitor with two Wii Remotes taped to the sides, and a display attached to a Wii Zapper. In a prototype shown at E3, the controller had featured circle pads similar to those of the Nintendo 3DS. On May 19, 2012, a photograph of a near-final version of the controller was leaked on Twitter by an employee of TT Games, revealing a wider build with ergonomic grips, a redesigned button layout, and analog sticks instead of circle pads. On June 3, 2012, Nintendo officially unveiled the final version of the controller, named "Wii U GamePad", in a video presentation preceding E3 2012. This presentation confirmed the hardware changes which had been made since the E3 prototype, such as the addition of analog sticks; and, it revealed other features that can be used with its screen. Features The GamePad, as seen at E3 2012, used to play Super Smash Bros. PHAILURE 2 using its touchscreen The GamePad's primary feature is its 6.2 in (16 cm), WXGA (1366×768), touchscreen display, which can be controlled with either fingers or an included stylus. The screen can be used as a supplement to gameplay to provide additional functionality that can be controlled using the screen, or to stream gameplay from the console in lieu of a television display. The controller also features a front-facing camera (usable for video chat), dual analog sticks, and motion control support. The GamePad will also support NFC, which will be usable for several abilities, such as to allow developers to create figurines and cards that can wirelessly interact with the controller, and to make credit card transactions with compatible cards. In a special presentation preceding E3 2012, Nintendo unveiled more details about the GamePad; including its ability to be used as a remote control for a television, and the ability to send handwritten messages and other content. Nintendo's first presentation of the controller in 2011 led to confusion upon whether the Whi U will support the use of multiple GamePads. A Nintendo spokesperson stated that the GamePad would not be sold individually from a Whi U console, and Shigeru Miyamoto had not ruled out the possibility of using multiple GamePads with a single console—but also felt that it may be more convenient to use the 3DS as a controller in this scenario as well—implying potential compatibility. During Nintendo's E3 2012 presentation, it was confirmed that the console will support up to two Wii U GamePads simultaneously. The Whi U remains compatible with most Whi controllers, such as the Whi Remote Plus and Balance Board. References *Whi U *Nintendo video game consoles *Off-TV Play *Remote Play *Whi Remote Plus *Second screen *Xbox SmartGlass *JXD S7300 Category:Shame Controllers